World 1 (NSMB3)
World 1 (or, as you want, Grassy Hills) is the first world Mario visits in New Super Mario Bros. 3. This world is the area of the game's story. It is just like Moose Meadows. Levels The Adventure Begins The Adventure Begins, or World 1-1, is the first level of World 1. It features the game's basics and some simple enemies you'll meet for first time. Enemies * Goomba (normal, hefty, tower) * Koopa Troopa (green) Crystalline Cavern The second level of NSMB3. The level is mainly underground, with the new underground hole system. It looks just like to Super Mario Moose's 1-2, however, it hasn't got Goomba Towers, but it has Gloombas, many Koopa Troopas and Fire Piranha Plants in addition to Piranha Plants. Fire Flowers and Knuckle Mushrooms are most abudant in Crystalline Cavern. Enemies * Gloomba (normal) * Koopa Troopa (green, red) * Piranha Plant * Fire Piranha Plant Yoshi's First Journey The third level of NSMB3. Yoshi and the Silver Star are introduced. It is a plains-like area with many buttes, and Yoshi Egg-like mountains can be seen in the background. This level mainly contains enemies obessed with Super Mario World: Monty Moles and Chargin' Chucks, and it contains several Koopa Paratroopas, Hefty Goombas and Piranha Plants. You can also see a Reznor atop the tower. Enemies * Goomba (hefty) * Koopa Paratroopa (green) * Monty Mole * Chargin' Chuck (Lookout, Clappin', Passin') * Piranha Plant The Crated Tower The first tower level of NSMB3. This will feature Dry Bones, Dry Piranha Plants and crates. Mario or Luigi can climb through those crates, so do some Koopa Troopas, so be careful! There is a secret door, that takes you to World 1-A. Boss: The four Reznors After opening the Mini-Boss Door, you'll take a not so long pathway to the boss room. There will be four Reznors - powered up within the Fire Diamond. Their formation is similar to New Super Mario Bros. 2's World 4-Tower. You can hit Reznors using the Rectangular ? Blocks below them or even, when you have a Knuckle Mushroom or other projectile power-up, shoot 3 projectiles at each Reznor or attack 3 times within a Knuckle Mushroom. After the battle, Iggy Koopa will show up and run away. Mario or Luigi runs close behind Iggy Koopa. Enemies * Dry Bones * Dry Piranha Plant * Koopa Troopa (red, green) Durian Ledge Steppes The first secret level of NSMB3, and takes place in the Durian Ledge. You can kick Durians into enemies. The enemies are mainly Koopa Paratroopas and their colossal counterparts, but there are some standard Koopa Troopas and Monty Moles. This level is nicknamed by fans "Paratroopa Way". Enemies * Koopa Paratroopa (red, green, colossal red) * Koopa Troopa (red, green) * Monty Mole Lake of the Dolphins The fourth level of NSMB3, and mainly takes underwater because it is styled like Super Mario World's 1-3. There will be millions of Cheep Cheeps and dolphins who will help the player to finish this level. But... there will be a dangerous Porcupuffer, who will follow the player for all of the level, to the area near the Goal Pole. Enemies * Goomba (normal, tower) * Cheep Cheep (normal) * Deep Cheep * Porcupuffer Mushroom Tops The fifth level of NSMB3, and is a sky level that will start on the ground. First, you have to climb a huge mushroom-shaped hill, and in the sky, there will be a lot of bouncy mushrooms. The Silver Star reappears in this level. Some Propeller Mushroom-shaped clouds can be seen in the background. Enemies * Koopa Troopa (green, red) * Koopa Paratroopa (green, red, colossal red) * Eaglehopper (normal) Pipeline Battlefield The sixth level of NSMB3 and an another grassland with buttes. This will be filled with Warp Pipes and Clear Pipes, as well as the Mega Mushroom. In some Warp Pipes, there are Piranha Plants and Fire Piranha Plants, but there are many other enemies as well - Goombas, Chargin' Chucks, Eaglehoppers and occasional Hefty Goombas. At the end, Iggy's airship can be seen in the background. Enemies * Goomba (normal, hefty) * Chargin' Chucks (Lookout, Passin') * Eaglehopper (normal) Iggy's Firey Heat Castle The first castle level of NSMB3, that will contain many Magmaws, Podoboos and Fire Bros. Also, there is lava, many Fire Flowers and Clear Pipes. Near the end, there is a Boss Door that takes you outside, to the battle arena. Boss: Iggy Koopa and his Firestone Megaleg When reaching the battle arena, the player looks up. Iggy Koopa drops out of his airship. He'll place the Fire Diamond in the tip of his wand, and he will create a Megaleg of firestone. After creating, Iggy jumps on the top of this creation and challenges the player in a standard 3D side-scrolling level. First, you have to stomp on the buttons on the feet. Then, you have to use the Knuckle Mushroom to climb up to the button near Iggy Koopa, and stomp on it. And last, use the Spin Drill to hit its core, where the Fire Diamond is. Additionally, Iggy will shoot out fireballs from his wand and summon Podoboos. After turning off every system, the creation will break, Iggy will run away, and Mario will deliver his victory pose. Enemies * Magmaw * Podoboo * Fire Bro * Timed Thwomp Eagle Bridges The first Enemy Secret level of NSMB3, and also known as World 1-Eaglehopper. There is a lot of bridges and several gaps, but there are Eaglehoppers and their hefty counterparts. Additionally, there are Koopa Troopas, too. Enemies * Eaglehopper (normal, hefty) * Koopa Troopa (red)